<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragmentation by ragnarok89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708666">Fragmentation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89'>ragnarok89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Comfort, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Foreshadowing, Internal Conflict, Missing Scene, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sensuality, Short One Shot, Touch-Starved, Truth, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:33:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. It all happened in a blur, all too quickly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sailor Lead Crow/Sailor Aluminum Seiren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fragmentation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all happened in a blur, all too quickly, and yet it happened in a slow pace.</p><p>Lead Crow's fingers traced the curves of Aluminum Siren's pliant body, soft, lingering like echoes long after she found her way back home.</p><p>"Tell me, Siren, have you ever been touched like this?" Lead Crow asked, and Siren shook her head, eyes shut tight. The darkness made it easier for them to be alone.</p><p>"No, never," she said.</p><p>"Oh, well, you still have time to experience such things, don't you?" Lead Crow replied.</p><p>Siren wanted to tell her she wasn't ready, but she didn't know who she'd be fooling. "Yes, I do."</p><p>Her breath hitching, Siren felt Lead Crow shift closer, smelling the sweet scent of her hair, and then pressed her lips onto her skin. She then trailed a line of kisses down between Siren's breasts, over her stomach and lower, tracing a careful path downwards.</p><p>"I think that it's best," Lead Crow uttered, "if we don't tell anyone."</p><p>"Mmhmm," Siren nodded, arching her back, closing her eyes. "I guess you're right."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>